The present invention is directed to an apparatus for disintegrating calculi or stones in the body of a life form. The apparatus includes at least one shockwave generator which has a chamber filled with a liquid that acts as a coupling agent and has a liquid or fluid circulation system which has a container and circulating pump for circulating the fluid through the chamber of the shockwave generator.
German Pat. No. 32 10 919 discloses an apparatus wherein a person to be examined lies in a tub filled with water. A shockwave is generated in a shockwave generator which has a spark discharge in a focussing chamber to form the shockwave. The shockwave is concentrated on the calculus situated in the patient and disintegrates it. The focussing chamber is closed by a fixed membrane and it is filled with liquid. The liquid is pumped out of a supply and compensating vessel into the focussing chamber by a circulating pump and is, again, taken therefrom in the upper region and conducted back to the supply and compensating container. However, the presence of bubbles in the liquid will cause energy losses or scattering of the shockwave. Since the supply and compensating container is always connected into the liquid circulation system, it is not guaranteed that the liquid required for the lithotripsy is adequately bubble-free.